


3:17

by thisbeautifuldelirium



Series: time [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Texting, Uh??, i guess, i wrote this in literally 5min bc i was lacking insp for ouad dont read it, its sad and shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbeautifuldelirium/pseuds/thisbeautifuldelirium
Summary: (2:11) I used to miss you so much.(3:11) I used to want to kiss you.(4:11) I used to love you too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is shit but here u go

(2:11) I used to miss you so much.

 

(2:13) what do you mean

(2:15) beka are you okay?

(2:15) what happened?

 

(2:19) I kept seeing your eyes every time I fell asleep.

 

(2:19) that didnt answer my question

 

(2:20) I always felt the ghost of your hands in my hair.

 

(2:20) i love ur hair

(2:21) beka

(2:21) talk to me whats going on

 

(2:22) I ignored myself.

 

(2:22) ?

 

(2:23) I ignored everything I felt for you

 

(2:23) beka we’re friends 

(2:24) i know you miss me and i miss you too

 

(2:25) No. I dont miss you. Not anymore.

 

(2:25) ?

 

(2:27) When was the last time we talked on the phone?

 

(2:27) ..

(2:28) three weeks ago?

 

(2:30) Yeah, Yuri. Three weeks ago. 

(2:30) And when was it before that?

 

(2:30) beka

 

(2:31) When was the last time we saw each other, Yuri? 

(2:33) Tell me.

 

(2:36) we skyped a month ago

 

(2:36) In person, Yuri.

 

(2:38) ...katsudon’s wedding?

 

(2:39) Yeah. And when was that?

 

(2:42) two years ago

(2:42) what are you trying to say otabek

(2:45) spit it out

 

(2:53) Do you love me?

 

(2:54) of course i do

(2:58) otabek?

(3:02) i love you

 

(3:07) Yeah.

(3:08) I used to miss you.

 

(3:08) ..otabek?

 

(3:11) I used to want to kiss you.

 

(3:11) fuck beka

(3:16) can i tell you something

 

(3:16) No.

(3:16) I don’t want to know.

(3:17) It’s too late.

 

(3:18) ??

(3:19) explain

(3:22) otabek?

(3:23) i swear to god

 

(4:11) I used to love you too.

(4:12) Goodbye, Yuri.

 

(9:18) i fell asleep but i need to explain something answer me and i’ll buy a plane ticket to almaty right now

(10:31) beka??

_ [The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.] _

**Author's Note:**

> update: thank u so much for all the comments & kudos omg i didnt expect this?? also there's another fic up in this series that's the (rly shitty) sequel to this one so if u feel like reading that it exists now!!! thank you <33


End file.
